Requiem For The Heart
by Kitsune-minkchan
Summary: This is a story pairing the boys of Saiyuki with OCs. What would happen if the boys fell in love and didn't want to fight anymore? Who would save the earth!
1. Song of a Youkai

Kitsune-minkchan: Hi everyone! Minkchan here! I have decided to write a Saiyuki Fic, since I've been on this Saiyuki kick of late.  
  
Nia-chan: (Pops in and jumps on minkchan's head) And Nia-chan is here too!!!!! Nia-chan loves Gojyo-san! He is Nia-chan's honey!  
  
Kitsune-minkchan: (Throws Nia-chan off of her head) Baka! Don't jump up and down on me!  
  
Nia-chan (Pulls out Sanzo signed Paper Fan and smacks Minkchan with it) Don't call me a baka! Aho!  
  
Kitsune-minkchan: (Brings her Akane Signed Baka Mallet out of hammer space and smacks Nia-chan with it) Don't hit me with that fan! Baka!  
  
Nia-chan (Starts to repeatedly smack Minkchan with Paper fan) I'm not a baka! (Continues to smack Minkchan with paper fan until Gojyo comes in)  
  
Gojyo: Are you two at it again? (Takes Nia-chan's paper fan away)  
  
Nia-chan: (Sniffles) She called me a baka!  
  
Gojyo: (Huggles Nia-chan) Now now, don't worry about that. You can come with me and we'll go have some fun!  
  
Nia-chan: (Jumps up and down) Yay! Nia-chan gets to go have fun with Gojyo- san! Nia-chan is so happy!  
  
Kitsune-minkchan: (Watches Nia-chan and Gojyo leave) Why am I always left out? (Runs and cries in corner)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, but wish I did! ^_^  
  
"Requiem for the Heart" Chapter One - Song of a Youkai  
  
"Sanzo! When are we gonna stop and eat!?"  
  
Smack!  
  
"Shut up! Quit you god damned whining! I've heard enough to last me a lifetime!"  
  
Sanzo continued to smack Goku with his paper fan. Gojyo laughed at this and was also smacked. Hakkai only gave a patient sigh.  
  
It had been a while since they had stopped to eat or rest, but they hadn't come across any towns in a while. All they seemed to pass for the last day and a half was forest. Almost a week had passed since the groups little incident with Sanzo and a certain tortoise colored kitten.  
  
All of them were ready for some much needed rest and a good meal. Goku most of all. His constant whining was testament to that.  
  
"Goku has a point my friend." Hakkai said with a gentle smile. "Rest and food would be good for all of us."  
  
Sanzo plopped back down in his seat. Crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes.  
  
"We haven't come across a town in almost two days Hakkai. Where are we supposed to get any food?"  
  
"Hmm," Hakkai scratched his cheek with one finger thoughtfully, "I'm not sure."  
  
Goku leaned forward and popped his head inbetween Sanzo and Hakkai.  
  
"Come on Hakkai! Can't you think of anything! I'm starving to death over here!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Smack!  
  
"Hakkai, just keep driving. We'll probably come across something soon enough." Sanzo said.  
  
Hakkai nodded and turned his attention back to the road in front of them. It was only about an hour before dark. He knew they would have to at least find a place to camp soon. Hakkai smiled to himself as fighting could be heard coming from the back seat. Sanzo once again smacking Goku and Gojyo with his paper fan.  
  
'Just like brothers.' Hakkai thought to himself.  
  
-------------That night----------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Hakkai finished throwing some fresh sticks on the small campfire and sat down. They had stopped to camp only about two hours after dark to let Hakkaru rest. It had been a long day, mostly involving two certain youkai getting smacked with a paper fan. And a few threats with the banishing gun.  
  
Hakkai looked over to his other companions. Sanzo sat next to him, reading a newspaper that he go from god knows were, Gojyo stood a little ways away smoking a cigarette, and Goku lay on the ground with swirled eyes and a blank expression. Hakkaru, who was resting on Hakkai's lap, lifted his head and looked around.  
  
"What is it Hakkaru?" Hakkai asked, he wasn't sure what was bothering his little companion, he couldn't sense any youkai in the area.  
  
"Bree." Was Hakkaru's reply.  
  
Goku, and the others snapped to attention. Ready for any youkai, and trying to see if they could sense them. Softly a melody drifted to them on the wind. As gentle and fleeting as a spring rain.  
  
Goku cupped his hands around his ears in an attempt to hear more clearly. Gradually the song began to grow in intensity and in beauty.  
  
"La, lalala, la. la, lalala, la."  
  
"What is that?" Gojyo asked.  
  
"Shhhh." Sanzo said.  
  
Slowly the song began to gain words.  
  
"La, laaa la laaaa. They shimmer and shine. Globes of gold. Moistened with tears. Numb with cold. They swiftly move. A steady gaze. Searching. Seeking.. Softly caressing. Intently watching. A friendly stare. Of passion and pride. A promise of love. Of caring. No lies. There's no eyes in the world. Like a cat's eyes. La La Lalalalalala, La la, lalalalalala, La la lalalalalala, La Laaaaa."  
  
The song drifted on the wind for a few moments before everything became silent again. The four men felt their hearts sink when the beautiful song ended.  
  
"What was that?" Goku asked no one in particular.  
  
Before anyone could answer, Hakkaru jumped off of Hakkai's lap and flew into the surrounding forest.  
  
"Hakkaru!" Hakkai called, chasing after the dragon.  
  
The others followed, running through the trees at top speed. Coming across a clearing, they stopped.  
  
Hakkaru sat on the lap of a young woman. The woman sat next to a small pond, her hand making playful little circles in the water.  
  
Her hair was the color of burnished copper, and hung down past her waist to pool on the ground, like liquid metal. Her body was slim, her legs long and slender.  
  
She turned to face the men. All of them were dumbstruck, Goku let out a gasp.  
  
She was beautiful. Her face was perfect, her chin sharp. Large emerald eyes stared back at them.  
  
What caught their attention, however, were the pointed ears, slitted pupils, and clawed fingernails. She was a youkai.  
  
She slowly rose, Hakkaru held in her arms, and turned to face them fully. She wore a simple white dress that came to her knees.  
  
A gentle smile touched her face.  
  
"Is he yours?" She asked, looking down at Hakkaru.  
  
"Um, yes." Hakkai answered.  
  
The girl youkai walked over to them and held Hakkaru out to Hakkai. Hakkaru flew back up to sit on his masters shoulders.  
  
"Was that you singing?" Goku asked.  
  
The girls smiled again.  
  
"You heard me then?"  
  
Goku nodded. He couldn't believe such and angelic voice could come from a youkai.  
  
"I'm sorry if it bothered you." The girl said.  
  
"NO! It didn't bother us at all!" Goku said quickly. "Oh! My names Goku."  
  
The girl continued to smile.  
  
"My names Saya." She said.  
  
Kitsune-minkchan: That's the end of this chappy! (Looks around for Nia- chan.) Hmmm, she isn't here. What are she and Gojyo doing?!  
  
Nia-chan: (Pops in and smacks minkchan with paper fan, knocking her unconscious.) Those were for your nasty thoughts! (Turns to Gojyo) Can you believe her?! Gojyo: I know, (Nods) All we were doing was playing poker. Gods, that woman needs a hobby.  
  
Hakkai: (Pops in and blasts Gojyo and Nia-chan) (smiles) You shouldn't be mean to Minkchan, it's only natural that she would expect something like that from you Gojyo. (Picks minkchan up) Please RR! See ya next time! 


	2. Water Youkai, Saya

Requiem for the Heart. Chapter 2  
  
"Water Youkai, Saya."  
  
The four members of the Sanzo Group stood, staring at the amazingly beautiful creature before them.  
She was a youkai, bright emerald green eyes with slitted pupils stared back, she had long copper colored hair that came almost to her ankles, starting at the corner of her left eye, a dark purple strip ran down her cheek.  
She wore a simple white dress that came to her knees. She was about as tall as Goku, maybe a little shorter, and appeared to be around 16 or 17 years old.  
A smile slipped across her soft pale face. A smile that could stop a mans heart, and make other women break down in tears of jealousy.  
"My name is Saya." She said.  
Her beautiful voice cascaded from her throat, hanging in the air like some forgotten spell or enchantment.  
The Sanzo Group had been drawn to this spot by the sound of Saya's singing. They hadn't been sure what they would find, but they weren't expecting a beautiful youkai girl. Sanzo, being the suspicious man he was, drew his gun and aimed it at Saya.  
Saya looked at him, no hint of surprise on her face, or worry either. Her eyes drifted from the barrel of his gun, up his arm, to stop with a gentle stare at his face. Saya allowed her eyes to roam over his features. She took in his violet eyes, golden hair and hard expression.  
"What are you doing Sanzo?!" Goku cried.  
Saya turned her gaze to Goku and smiled, "It's okay, don't worry about me." She said softly.  
She turned back to Sanzo, "May I ask, why exactly do you have that gun aimed at me?"  
"Because I don't trust you." Sanzo said.  
Saya blinked, then began to chuckle softly.  
"Well I guess that makes sense, after all, you are Genjo Sanzo, ne?"  
"Wha? You mean you know who we are?" Goku asked.  
Saya nodded, "Of course silly, every youkai in this region has heard of the Sanzo Party."  
"Oh, right. I forgot that the youkai had been looking for us." Goku said.  
"So I hear." Saya said.  
"Were you sent by Kougaiji?" Sanzo asked, his gun still aimed.  
"Kougaiji-sama? No, I live in a village not far from here, I always come to this place to think. No one sent me." Saya answered.  
Sanzo thought for a moment, then lowered his gun. He still didn't trust her, but she hadn't done anything so far, so he really didn't have a reason to shoot her.  
"There's a village near here?" Hakkai asked.  
"Yes, but not the kind you are thinking of. It is a youkai village." Saya said.  
"A Youkai village? Well, that's not normal." Gojyo Said.  
"Where is this village?" Sanzo asked.  
"I can take you there if you want, but I don't think it's a good idea." Saya said.  
"Why is that?" Hakkai asked politely.  
"Well, all the youkai in my village know your reputation. They might not welcome you." Saya said.  
"Do the youkai in your village serve Kougaiji?" Sanzo asked.  
"No, they serve no one." Saya replied.  
"We won't cause trouble! Besides, I really need something to eat!" Goku said.  
"And a warm place to sleep would be nice." Hakkai said.  
Saya laughed, "If you guys are just looking for a place to stay, you can stay at my house. It's outside the village a ways, so you wouldn't even have to worry about the towns people." She said.  
"Really? Can we get something to eat too?" Goku asked hopefully  
"Sanzo?" Hakkai turned to the brooding hoshi.  
"We don't really have a choice, not if we want somewhere to sleep tonight. But what are we going to do about supplies?" Gojyo said.  
"I can go into the village and get your supplies for you." Saya offered.  
"Alright, let's go." Sanzo said.  
He wanted to learn a little more about this youkai village, and if this girl really could be trusted.  
"Follow me!" Saya said with a cheerful smile.  
The four men followed Saya through the thick woods. It was getting cold, and Goku was beginning to shiver.  
"Hey, Saya-chan? How much farther is it?" He asked.  
"Not much farther now. We just have to cross the small river up ahead." She replied with a gentle smile.  
"I'm not crossing some stupid river." Sanzo said.  
"Don't tell me you're afraid of a little water? Sanzo-sama?" Saya asked playfully.  
"Of course I'm not afraid of water!" Sanzo said.  
Saya chuckled, "Then lets go!"  
It took them about five more minutes to reach the river. They heard the sound of rushing water before it came into sight. They came to a stop at the river bank. The river itself looked to be about ten to twelve feet across. And the water rushed by rather quickly. The Sanzo party looked about for a bridge to cross. But there weren't any.  
"Okay, so how are we supposed to cross this river little missy?" Gojyo asked.  
"Don't worry Gojyo-san. Just hang onto me and you'll be fine." Saya answered.  
"What do you mean?" Goku asked.  
"Well, all you have to do is be touching me and the water won't be a problem, we can just walk right across." Saya said.  
"But how is that possible?" Goku asked.  
Saya smiled again, "Well, I'm a water youkai. I can make it so the water doesn't even touch us. So we can walk right across without any problems."  
Grudgingly the four men complied. Saya reached out and gently took Goku's larger had in hers. With her other hand, she took Hakkai's. Sanzo and Gojyo each put one hand on her shoulders.  
Slowly they all went into the river. The water swirled around them, seemingly flowing strait past. They felt no pull from the rushing water, and found that it as easy to move as walking on a downhill path.  
They came to the opposite bank quickly and climbed out of the water. To their astonishment, they weren't even wet.  
"Wow! That was amazing!" Goku said.  
Saya smiled gently at him. Goku suddenly blushed, he hadn't realized, he was still holding onto her small hand. He quickly let go of her hand, felling a bit sad at the loss of it's warmth.  
Saya chuckled, "Come on, we're almost there."  
They continued onto Saya's house. It was nestled in the forest, surrounded by trees. The house was rather large, obviously containing quite a few rooms. They went up to the door and Saya flung it open. The house was brightly lit.  
"I'm home!" Saya called.  
Sanzo and the others exchanged a glance. Who was she calling to? From one of the other rooms a voice was heard, a beautiful voice, a woman's voice.  
"It's about damned time!" A youkai woman came in from one of the other rooms, two other youkai women behind her. The women stopped and stared at the Sanzo party.  
"Who the hell are they?" Asked the first woman.  
"Let me introduce you!" Saya said cheerfully. She pointed to the woman who had just spoken. She was tall, about three inches taller than Goku, with short brown hair that came to her shoulders, her eyes were ocean blue. Around her forehead was a dark green bandana, her wore a short white tank top, and tight blue jean shorts. Her feet were clad in high top brown leather boots. By the left corner of her mouth was a black strip.  
"This is my sister, Keini." Saya said, "She is 2 years older than me."  
Saya next pointed to the woman standing on Keini's left. She had long blue/black hair that hung to the middle of her back. She wore a tight dark blue Chinese style top, and tight black pants that stopped just below her knees. On her forehead was a deep green teardrop. Her eyes were a deep crimson red.  
"This is my sister, Mesane." Saya said, "She is second oldest."  
Lastly Saya pointed to the youkai on Keini's right. She was almost as tall as Sanzo, her hair was bright red, and came down to her knees. Her eyes were amethyst. She wore a simple gray top and a black skirt that stopped about 4 inches above her knees. On the outside of her right thigh was an intricate crimson symbol, in the center was a plain dot, from the top of the dot there was a curved stripe that looked like an upside-down J, from the bottom was the same, only it looked like a right-side up backwards J. At the sides were two sideways tear drops, the points facing the dot in the middle.  
"This is my oldest sister, Ayama." Saya said. "She's the one that looks after all of us."  
"Nice to meet you." Hakkai said politely.  
"Yeah yeah, now why don't you introduce THEM." Keini said, pointing at Sanzo and the others.  
"Gladly." Saya swept her hand towards the men, "This is the legendary Sanzo Party!"  
"NANI!" Keini shouted. "AND YOU BROUGHT THEM HERE!?"  
"This is not good." Mesane said quietly.  
  
Well, that's it for this chappy. Please RR. ^_^ 


End file.
